


Love and other stories

by littlemovie (Lejla)



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Banter, Boys In Love, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, M/M, One Shot, Shenanigans, boys supporting boys, snapchat au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10372236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lejla/pseuds/littlemovie
Summary: The guy in the picture had a black snapback on, which covered half his face, but what caught Isak’s attention was the sinful, plumb mouth half opened, the bottom lip dragged down by the guy’s thumb, his other fingers holding his snapback. A simple caption, Not Mags, but sure. And before he knew what he was doing, Isak had taken a screenshot of the picture and then he let out a sound, which he would never in a million years admit to.Linn looked at him from the other couch, her eyes disapproving.“You need to be quiet, Isak.”Isak’s wide eyes widened even more, and with a quick nod to appease Linn, he booked it to his room, his phone clutched in his hand.OrIsak accidentally falls in love over Snapchat and he doesn't regret it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SKAM is my life now and Evak won't leave me alone. So here you go.  
> Hope you enjoy <3

Coming home from the basketball court, Isak threw off his shoes in the corner of his room, tugging on his wet t-shirt by the neck and throwing it on the floor by his bed. He was sweaty and achy, but happy. He had spent his Sunday morning sleeping in, then grabbing a late breakfast with Eskild before meeting Jonas and Mahdi at the basketball court by the school for a friendly catch-up game.

It was almost a tradition by now to meet with the boys every Sunday for an afternoon spent playing basketball, chilling and generally shooting the shit, to recharge for school early Monday morning. Typically, all four boys would be pumped and ready to challenge each other every Sunday, but it was not unusual that one or two had to beg off because of one thing or another, and this particular Sunday Magnus had had to stay at home because of his grandmother’s birthday and Isak was positively gloating.

For almost a month now Isak and Magnus had challenged each other in who could score the most baskets per game, and whoever was winning would take any opportunity to throw it in the other’s face, and with Magnus now missing a game, Isak had taken the lead.  

And Isak was not above gloating.

Walking into the bathroom, Isak closed the door behind him, chucking his shorts to the floor and clicking on the Snapchat icon on his phone. Looking at himself in mirror, Isak ran a hand through his sweat mussed curls, but quickly gave it up as a lost cause, so he pointed his phone at his image in the mirror, smirk in place, muscles tense, and his middle finger in the air. He took the picture, typing a quick message, **suck it Mags!** He was just about to send it, when someone knocked on the door.

“Fuck,” Isak whisper shouted in surprise, quickly sending the picture to Magnus and walking to the door.

“What?” He said through the bathroom door, annoyance lacing his tone. He had thought he was home alone, but apparently not.

“I’m making dinner. You want some?” Noora’s voice came through the other side, and Isak smiled to himself.

“Yes please, Noora.”

He could hear a huff and then footsteps slowly retreating, but not before Noora’s parting words reached his side of the door.

“Brat.”

Isak huffed out a breath of laughter, before cucking his boxers to the floor and finally making his way to the shower stall. A nice, hot shower before a home cooked meal? Isak had it made.

 

*

 

After dinner, Noora and Linn had decided to watch a movie and Isak joined them. However, after having endured 40 minutes of Emma Stone and Ryan Gosling singing their hearts out, Isak was over it. Not even Ryan Gosling’s face could stop Isak’s boredom from settling it, so he grabbed his phone from his pocket thumbing through his Instagram account before clicking on the Snapchat icon already looking forward to Magnus’ reply.

Isak’s brows furrowed, when he saw that the snapchat was indeed not from Magnus, but from a name he could not recognize. Intrigued, Isak clicked on the snap and his breath caught somewhere between his lungs and his throat. Because yeah, that was really not Magnus.

The guy in the picture had a black snapback on, which covered half his face, but what caught Isak’s attention was the sinful, plumb mouth half opened, the bottom lip dragged down by the guy’s thumb, his other fingers holding his snapback. A simple caption, **Not Mags, but sure.** And before he knew what he was doing, Isak had taken a screenshot of the picture and then he let out a sound, which he would never in a million years admit to.

Linn looked at him from the other couch, her eyes disapproving.

“You need to be quiet, Isak.”

Isak’s wide eyes widened even more, and with a quick nod to appease Linn, he booked it to his room, his phone clutched in his hand.

Isak almost drooped his phone on the floor, when he saw that the mystery guy had sent him a message. Dreading the newest snap, Isak threw himself on his bed taking a couple of minutes to just breathe. But his curiosity won out in the end and he clicked on the message.

**Did you just screenshot my picture?? ;)**

Feeling his blush spread from his cheeks to his chest, Isak did not hesitate this time, throwing his phone face down on the bed.

“Fuck,” he whispered into the palm of his hand, the silence of the room his only reply.          

Isak did, in fact, not have it made.

 

*

 

Feeling beyond embarrassed, Isak did not respond to the guy’s question that night, but he did not delete his picture either. He wracked his brain half the night trying to understand how this mystery guy’s name ended up on his snap, but with no such luck. Having given up, Isak had fallen into a restless sleep, clutching his phone tightly in his hand.

Waking up the next day, Isak was grumpy and tired, going about his morning routine as usual. He was sitting at the kitchen table with his orange juice and soggy cereal, mindlessly scrolling through Facebook, when he received yet another snap. He quickly clicked on the picture, holding his breath.

The guy’s mouth was covered his time by a coffee mug, which was filled with pictures of dogs. His hair was in disarray, his eyes half-closed in a smile, and he had on what looked like to be a sweater with a coffee mug and a cigarette on it. Fuck, this guy was gorgeous. The picture was simply captioned, **Morning** , and before Isak could think about the consequences, he took a screenshot of this picture, too, and then promptly slammed his forehead down on the table.

Fuck that hurt, and now Isak needed to do damage control. His previous idea of ignoring the guy till he went away was shot to the ground, so he quickly took a picture of himself holding his orange juice and wrote **morning** on it before sending it.

Feeling his face heat once more, Isak stuffed his phone in his pocket, grabbed his backpack by the door and powerwalked to the tram station. It was only when he was sitting down again that he looked at his phone, a simple message greeting him.

**EBN took a screenshot of your snap**

* 

 

The next couple of weeks flew by in a similar fashion. Every morning Isak would receive a good morning snap for EBN and he would send one back. Throughout the day, he would get one or two more pictures. Some would be of him making ridiculous faces, using what looked like all the filters available on Snapchat, and others of the things he was doing; playing guitar, walking his dog in the park, sitting bored in class.

Through ENB’s snaps, Isak began to have a pretty good understanding of who this guy was, even though he still did not have any idea of how he ended up on his Snapchat. Isak did not know his name, and they had yet to talk about anything personal, but still he felt like he knew him.

EBN would send him pictures of his drawings, making Isak laugh with his comics. He would send snapshots of his day; his reactions to the movies he was watching, the food he was making. Sometimes it would just be random shots of people’s shoes, the back of their necks, someone’s hands.

Isak could feel his mood slowly improving as the days went by. He was relaxed, at ease with himself in a way that he had not felt before. Was this was being truly happy felt like? Huh, Isak did not know, but it sure felt like it.

He did not tell his friends, or anyone really, about his new friendship. Because how do you explain that a guy you have never met has made you the happiest you have ever really been? You don’t. So Isak didn’t.

 

*

 

His locker was going to be the death of him. Isak needed his books and he needed them now. The last class of the day had just let out, and all around him, students were milling around, grabbing their things and booking it out of the school as fast as possible.

And Isak could not get his locker to open up.

He thumped his head against it in the midst of giving up, when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket - to hell with homework and books, who really needed good grades, right? Isak took his phone out of his pocket and without thinking about it, clicked on the video he had received on his Snapchat.

The video was not long, just EBN walking and looking at the camera, a huge smile on his face and the caption **weekend!** scrawled over it. But it was long enough that a small and fond smile broke out on Isak’s face, his day already looking up.

Jonas’ hand on his shoulder giving him a small heart attack, however, was not as welcomed.

“Shit,” Isak exhaled in surprise, turning towards Jonas, who had a puzzled look on his face.

“I didn’t know you were friends with Even?” Jonas asked, looking from Isak’s eyes to the phone in his hand.

“What?”

“I said I didn’t know you were close with Even. You know the dude on your Snapchat.” Jonas gave him a funny look. “Are you okay?”

“Hmm?” Isak startled. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He shuffled his feet. “How do you know Even?”

Jonas opened his locker, grabbing a couple of books and closing it again easily. Isak grumbled.

“He goes here? Dude, Even’s been to the skate park a couple of times to hang out, and we have the same lunch period? I mean, why is this a surprise?”

Isak eyes widened at Jonas’s perplexed expression.

“No reason! I mean.. I need to go. Bye!” Isak rushed out the words, grabbed his backpack and power walked out of the building.

Jonas looked from the now empty spot beside him to the door. He shook his head. “Such a strange kid.”

 

*

 

Even. His name was Even, and apparently, he went to the same school as Isak.

Isak heaved a big sigh, looking up at his ceiling. It did not make sense. Even went to the same school, had the same lunch period as Isak and apparently Jonas knew him? Isak knew he was not the most observant person on the planet. But him not noticing Even? It did not make sense.

So for the first time since this whole thing started, Isak sent him a message on Snapchat.

**Isak: weird question maybe, but do you know my name?**

**Even: yes? I mean, your name is Isak. What’s going on?**

**Isak: shit.. okay so maybe I didn’t know yours.. or who you were before this afternoon. But apparently you go to Nissen?**

**Even: omg! Hahahaha. You didn’t know who I was, but you still talked to me?? I don’t know if I should be flattered or offended..**

**Isak: shut up. How should I know? We’ve never met..**

**Isak: right?**

**Even: …**

**Isak: what, really?**

**Even: you don’t remember kosegruppa? Vilde’s love exercise?**

Slowly, but surely it all came back to Isak. Hiding Mahdi’s stash at Eva’s, Sana blackmailing him into attending Vilde’s kosegruppa, being so focused on getting the weed back and getting the hell out of there that he did not pay attention. He remembers vaguely seeing this guy there, tall, blond and so so handsome, but Emma had been vying for his attention all night, and Sana’s disapproving eyes had followed him around the room, when his boys did not show up. And the only thing Isak could think was STRESS. So he endured the meeting with his head down, did the stupid love exercise, got the weed back and booked it the hell out of there..

He never went back. And apparently, in not going back, he missed getting to know Even. Shit.

 

**Isak: shit**

**Even: is it all coming back to you now? :D**

**Isak: yeah, it’s all coming back to me now..**

*****

Even though Isak had been embarrassed, and frankly a bit pissed at himself for not paying better attention, Even had reassured him that they were fine. More than fine. Null stress. They got to know each other now, right? No harm, no foul. But shortly after, Even had said that he needed to go – something about a Bakka party and meeting with his friends, so Isak was left alone on a Friday, looking up at his ceiling, waiting for seven o’clock to come around, so he could finally start his night with his friends.

Mahdi, Jonas and Magnus arrived at seven o’clock on the dot, always down for a pre-drink, alcohol and a party. They were sitting in the kitchen around the table as always, Jonas on one side of Isak and Mahdi on the other. Magnus sat by the window as usual, because he claimed it was his special seat - and by the way, no hardcore gangsta sat with his back to the door. It wasn’t done. You always had to see the door at all times. Amateurs. And the guys rolled their eyes as always, while Magnus ignored them in favor of looking for a party they could go to.

Isak had been partly following the conversation between Jonas and Mahdi, when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out with nimble fingers, checked to see that the others were otherwise engaged and were not paying attention to him, and clicked on the snap he had received form Even.

It was a simple selfie of Even’s face really, but Isak could feel his hands getting clammy by the second and his heart picking up speed. Because Even looked beautiful.

Even was looking directly into the camera, intense in a way Isak had not seen before. He had on a black shirt and a black snapback, a black and white pattern on the wall behind him. As pictures go, it was not anything mind blowing, and yet Isak could feel his brain short-circuiting, his heart picking up the speed to the rhythm of Even, Even, Even.

Even had captioned the picture, **miss you**.

Isak took a screenshot of the snap so fast, he was afraid his phone would break. But oh, what a way to go.

Preoccupied by his phone, Isak did not notice Jonas’ suspicious face until he felt Jonas’ hand on his shoulder and his eyes on his phone. Shit.

“Is it Even again?”

Isak looked up from his phone, his eyes widening. His hands now clammy for a completely different reason. He took a deep breath and then nodded his head slowly.

“What’s up with the two of you?”

Isak swallowed, looking around the table at Mahdi and Magnus who were now paying attention to the conversation. He scratched the back of his neck. 

“Uhmm, we’ve been kind of getting to know each other over Snapchat the last couple of weeks.”

Isak looked from Jonas’ expectant eyes to Mahdi’s encouraging smile. Magnus just looked plain confused. He rolled his eyes at their behavior and then told them the whole story.

“… so yeah, he just sent me a picture and basically told me he missed me, and now I don’t know what to do.” Isak shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t get it,” Magnus said, his head tilted to one side, his mouth slightly opened in disbelief.

“Are you gay now or..?” He looked at the others in bewilderment.

Jonas slapped a hand to his forehead so hard, a red mark was already forming. Mahdi just slapped the back of Magnus’ head, making him squeak indigently.

“What the fuck, dude. He told us months ago. Try to keep up.”

Magnus looked slack jawed at Isak.

“I thought you were kidding?”

Isak rolled his eyes, but a small smile tugged at his lips nonetheless.

“I wasn’t kidding.”

Magnus smiled. “Cool, dude. Now show us the picture!” He made grabby hands at Isak, reminding him of a toddler.

Isak smirked. “Fuck you.”

Mahdi shook his head. “Nah, bro, that’s a good idea. You need to show us so we can help you.”

Jonas nodded his head in agreement, the bastard.

So Isak showed them the picture nervously, looking between the boys. Jonas looked impressed, while Mahdi looked like he was thinking hard. Magnus was just getting more and more red in the face.

“That is one handsome dude.” Magnus breathed out, when he could not keep it inside any longer. Isak laughed. “I know.”

Mahdi nodded his head firmly. “Okay, I have a plan!”

And that was how Isak found himself surrounded by his best friends, trying to film a short video for Even. After much discussion back and forth between the guys, they had settled on a simple video of Isak sitting sprawled in his chair, one arm on the back of it, his head tilted confidently back. His only job was to wink at the camera.

The finished product looked better than expected, even Isak had to agree. So he sent the video with just his address written at the bottom and then they waited.

Fine minutes passed and then ten and Isak was losing hope. The rest of the guys were looking nervously between each other, when someone rang the doorbell.

Then all hell broke loose, and from one minute till the next, the boys were running out of the back door, while Isak straightened his shirt and opened the front door.

From across him, Even smiled and Isak melted into the floor, and whatever Even had planned on saying was lost, when Isak’s mouth collided with Even’s soft lips.

They could always talk later.

 

*

Kissing Even was like a dream come true. Actually, it was better, because it was real. So, so real.

Soft lips chasing each other, even softer hand holding waists, backs, tugging on hair. Isak had never felt more at peace. Even was gently kissing him, holding him close to his body, warm and happy. And nothing in the world could compare to this moment, Isak thought. Nothing ever.

After hours of lying in Isak’s bed and just kissing, they finally drew slowly away from each other, lips separating, but never too far. Their noses sliding gently against one another, their foreheads never breaking apart.

“Hi.” Isak whispered into the small space separating their lips and Even grinned, blue eyes twinkling and dimples popping.

“Halla, baby. That was a nice welcome.”

Isak could feel his cheeks blushing at that, even though just a minute ago Isak’s fingers were making a path underneath Even’s shirt, sliding against the smooth and firm skin of Even’s stomach.

“Shut up.” Isak smiled shyly, looking down.

“Hey,” Even softly whispered, taking Isak’s chin in his hands and tilting it up again to meet his eyes. “I wasn’t complaining. Hell, I’ve never run so fast in my life after I saw your video. Fuck Isak, are you trying to kill me?” Even teasingly joked.

And even though Isak could still feel heat in his cheeks, he grinned back, one eyebrow lifted up playfully.

“You ran here?”

“Nah, I had my bike with me.” Even winked.

Isak shoved his shoulder, but then kissed his cheek quickly before lying down besides Even once more, half on the bed, half on top of him.

“I’m glad.”

“Me, too,” Even sighed. “I really wanted to talk to you. In person.” Even grinned. “But you wouldn’t give me the time of day.”

Isak quickly sat up at that, a mock indigent look on his face. He nudged Even’s shoulder again.

“Oh my god, whatever! I said I didn’t know it was you.” Isak huffed out a breath. “As if I could ever ignore you on purpose.”

Even’s smile softened, his fingers taking hold of Isak’s neck and tugging him down into a firm kiss.

“You’re so kind.” Even whispered into Isak’s mouth, kissing him wet and hot. Warmth spreading through Isak’s body, making his toes tingle.  

They kissed for a while, licking into each other’s mouths, hands curling into fists over fabric, holding each other closer still. They could not be close enough.

They finally broke apart again, when neither could contain their yawns any longer.

Isak licked his lower lip, chasing the taste of Even still on his lips, his eyes hooded, but a bit of apprehension still creeping in the corner of his eyes.

“You’re staying the night, right?” Isak asked, and quickly released the breath he had been holding, when Even nodded.

“As long as you’ll have me, baby.”

Isak smiled, and gave Even a small peck on the lips.

“That’s chill.”

“That’s chill.” Even agreed softly.

 

*

 

Waking up early the next morning, Isak knew he was alone in his bed before he had opened his eyes. Disappointment set in and he scrunched his eyes together once, twice before opening them and looking at the empty spot besides him. He could still see the indention where Even’s long body had been.

If yesterday had felt like a dream, then today was the worst form of reality.

Isak huffed out a breath at himself – he really was dramatic sometimes, and sat up in bed. His phone was on his nightstand charging, so he stretched to the side to get it.

Taking a deep breath, he typed in his password and opened his Snapchat, his breath whooshing out in one long breath when he saw that Even had sent him a picture. He clicked on it as fast as his fingers would move.

And then he grinned. Because Even had most certainly not left, but was in Isak’s bathroom, his chest bare, his tongue licking the corner of his mouth. Even had written **Join me** in the picture, and Isak felt his heart expand ten times over before he was stumbling out of bed to join his very beautiful, very sexy, and very much in trouble, boyfriend in the shower.

Okay, yeah, so maybe Isak had it made anyway, and he was not complaining.


End file.
